Scenes from Unlikely Five Nights Crossovers
by Si Fron Dimensional Creator
Summary: A series of scenes from various scenarios where the Five Nights at Freddie's crew, both implied and actually seen, are put in adapted situations from other games. Because they are self-contained (in the sense that they won't be revisited unless it's as a separate, full story), this story will be labeled as complete, even if I decide to add more scenes from more crossovers later on.


**Scene 1: Tales of the Pizzaria - Meaning of Creation**

"Graaah!"

A purple paw lashed out in fury. It's owner scowled as it harmlessly smacked against the metal door blocking his way. Needless to say, the animatronic known to some as Rabbon was not in a good mood at having his path blocked.

"Darn it!" He said harshly, his programming preventing him from saying any individual word that needed a PG-13 or higher rating. "I don't have time for this!"

The purple rabbit animatronic gave the door another kick. His expression grew doubtful and concerned as a morbid possibility occurred to him.

"Could I already be too late!?"

It was at that moment that he heard a loud thud behind him. Knowing that there was a trap door leading to this particular basement, he whirled around to see who had just fallen for the trap. His eyelids whirred open fully for a moment in recognition before narrowing in contempt.

"You…" he hatefully snarled at the blue, porcelain-like figure before him as it got up.

"Huh? Rabbon!?" Said the blue bunny animatronic as it's eyelids blinked open and close in shock. "What are you doing here?"

The purple rabbit scoffed as it turned to it's doppelganger, striding towards him with an air of contemptuous superiority.

"I could ask you the same thing," it sneered. "The Bunny Rocker Series must have some very sloppy coding. Even my replacement fell into the same trap. Disgusting."

"Don't say things like that!" The porcelain copy's eyelids drooped into an expression of sadness and concern.

"It's true!" Rabbon snapped back as he walked past Bonnie.

"...Is there any way out?"

Rabbon didn't reply as he walked towards an old, burnt looking console. He unplugged a cord from the back of his head and inserted it into the terminal. After some shuddering, a series of sparks trailed from a cord up to the metal doorway, where it slammed open.

However, hope was cruelly snatched away the second Rabbon unplugged himself from the console. Apparently, the current couldn't flow without someone constantly feeding the code into the terminal. It didn't need to be said, but the purple rabbit said it anyway.

"One of us is going to have to stay behind."

For a brief moment, the purple animatronic grimly awaited some kind of response, silently hoping that the other would initiate a conflict. His jaw practically came unhinged, though, when he saw the porcelain Bonnie remove his Bowtie.

"What are you doing!?" The purple rabbit took a step back out of shock. His other held it out to him, wearing a face of acceptance.

"If only one of us can get out, then it should be you who goes. Use the Bowtie to save the Manager."

The purple rabbit whirled on Bonnie indignantly. He flung his arm to the side, signalling his counterpart to shut up.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" He snapped, his pride leaking in each word. "Are you trying to insult me!?"

"No," The other machine shook its head. "I'm a replacement. The ghost power I have is much weaker than yours. If both of us are equal with the guitar, then one of us who's better in another area should go."

"...now that you aren't just putting yourself down, you're even more irritating…" The purple costumed animatronic grumbled as he turned around.

"Rabbon…"

"Better in another area?" His voice grew louder and more furious as he spoke. "You don't know anything. How could you possibly say that!? You couldn't possibly know which of us is better!"

"Either way I'm-:

"SHUT UP!"

Rabbin whirled about, pulling out his guitar and holding it as if he were holding a sword. He leveled it at Bonnie's face as it trembled with anger.

"Rabbon, what are you-"

"Only one of us can leave this room," the other rabbit cut off. "The stronger one will destroy Freddy!"

He sighed in exasperation before continuing. "This isn't about being possessed or who is or isn't a replacement… As two of Freddy's pupils, we're going to find out who's stronger. Who the real 'Bonnie' is…"

'Rabbon' straightened himself out. "This is a fight to settle who we ARE!"

"We're both real!" Bonnie argued, trying to talk sense into his original. "We're two different machines!"

"SHUT UP!" Rabbon's hand trembled with anger. "This isn't about logic!"

Bonnie looked shocked and confused. Rabbon continued, finally admitting the reason for wanting to fight.

"You can't possibly know how I feel! You stole my past and future from me! Now is all the time I have!"

"...Now is all I have too…"

Bonnie, finally reaching the point where he gave up with reason, drew his own guitar. He dropped into a familiar stance, staring down Rabbon with determination.

"I don't even have a past to lose! But I've decided that I'm still me. It doesn't matter what you think. Here I am. If that's the strength you're talking about, then I won't lose!"

Rabbon was taken aback for a split second, evaporating a small portion of his anger. Now with a more even tone, he nodded.

"Well said," He finally moves his guitar from Bonnie's face, dropping into his own stance. "I will make those words your last, REPLAAACEMEENT!"

With that, the tension reached its boiling point. The moment of peace shattered. The two animatronics charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And with that I shall stop that one there. After watching the Meaning of Birth scene from Tales and hearing about the complaints concerning Bonnie's... well, makeover, I got the weird notion to write this. And then I thought 'eh, why not come up with more ideas for scenes from stories starring Freddy characters?' So pretty much, this is a collection of crossover scenes that likely aren't going to be touched upon more than this unless the mood strikes me just right. I also have an obligation towards my other stories, though honestly I'm not sure how that's gonna go. I did some planning and brainstorming, but I still am not satisfied it will be (re)done satisfactorily. That said, I definitely know how I want it to go when I end them. I just wanna make sure I can get there and not feel like I did it half-baked.<strong>

**Anyway, I don't have much more to say, so I'll end it here until next time. So long and God Bless.**

**Edit: Changed Chapter 1 to Scene 1 to limit confusion.**


End file.
